


Amor de madre

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: Callista_Mythol, Angst, M/M, s07e04: Sacudir riñoneras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Posterior al episodio 4 de la séptima temporada,Sacudir riñoneras. Las madres pueden llegar, a veces, a ser un poco sofocantes, pero eso es solo porque te aman.





	Amor de madre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467996) by Callista_Mythol. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Oiaso](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5158654/Oiaso) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Kristina Sanders retorció el borde de su abrigo con las manos de manera agitada y continuó alzando la vista cada vez que un médico o enfermera pasaba a su lado en el pasillo. Sabía que había estado sacándolos de quicio un poco, con tanta pregunta incesante. ¿Pero acaso no eran capaces de ver que no se trataba simplemente de un paciente de avanzada edad, que era _su hijo_?

Siguió retorciendo el abrigo hasta ser casi doloroso cuando la tela se le clavó en la piel. Quería pasar y verlo de nuevo, pero podía entender por qué los médicos se mostraban reacios a volver a dejarla entrar, considerando el escándalo que había montado la primera vez.

_─¡Qué demonios estabas pensando! ¡¿Pero qué digo, acaso estabas pensando, Gregory?!_

_─Mamá..._

_─No me vengas con «mamá». ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras CSI? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es el mundo allá fuera? ¡¿Lo sabes?! Claramente..._

_─¡Mamá! ¡Soy un adulto, puedo tomar estas decisiones por mí mismo!_

_─¡¿Y mira a dónde te ha llevado eso?! ¡Por Dios, Greg, ¿por qué tienes que hacer siempre las cosas tan difíciles?!_

Le recordaba a cuando una vez, siendo apenas un niño, se había alejado un poco porque algo le había llamado la atención en el parque. Entonces sabía que no le estaba permitido separarse de sus padres y se veía terriblemente arrepentido cuando lo encontró. Entonces prácticamente lo había zarandeado, al exigirle en qué había estado pensando.

Si bien la diferencia entre ambas situaciones era que esta vez Nick Stokes envolvió entre sus brazos a Greg, cuando los médicos con los que había llegado pidieron a Kristina que saliera. Ella se las arregló para ver fugazmente a su hijo aferrarse firmemente a la chaqueta de su novio, y pudo sentir entonces, como siempre, la culpa reconcomiéndola, y aun así, una vez más, no pudo evitar perder la compostura.

Cuando bajó la mirada vio que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el abrigo. Obligándose a aflojar el agarre, volvió a alzar la mirada, intentando averiguar a dónde pudo haber ido su marido. Se había quedado junto a la puerta cuando ella había zarandeado a su hijo, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Seguramente habría ido a por café, a sabiendas de que su esposa estaba demasiado agitada en ese momento, y hacía mucho que había aprendido que no era conveniente razonar con ella cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera e intentó calmarse lo suficiente para que la dejaran entrar de nuevo. No podía evitar ser sobreprotectora con _su_ hijo. Su _único_ hijo, ya que había sido incapaz de tener otro, y sabía que había sido muy afortunada de poder tener al menos uno. Cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y se estremeció por el esfuerzo.

─¿Es usted la Sra. Sanders?

Kristina jadeó levemente al ser cogida por sorpresa, abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer adulta y bien vestida, con un traje hecho a medida que resaltaba la buena figura que a pesar de sus más de cincuenta años, seguía conservando. Su rostro, enmarcado por el cabello castaño que fluía de forma elegante hasta sus hombros, mostraba una mirada seria y algo cansada, aunque mantenía la belleza que debía haber sido mayor en sus días mozos. Ante tal imponente presencia, Kristina no pudo evitar avergonzarse por cómo debía verse ella en comparación, con el cabello rubio oscuro y enredado de tantas veces que se había pasado los dedos por él, angustiada, el rostro cansado y sin maquillar, y vistiendo la primera ropa holgada que había cogido antes de emprender el viaje a Las Vegas.

¿Y cómo podía ser que esta mujer, de un estatus social claramente superior, conociera su nombre?

─¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo? ─preguntó en voz alta, y vio a la otra mujer sonreír ligeramente.

─Por dos razones. Primero, porque sólo una madre podría verse tan preocupada, y el único paciente en la habitación de enfrente es Greg, y segundo, porque se parece mucho a usted.

Kristina arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida cuando los labios pintados de la otra mujer pronunciaron el nombre de su hijo, y desconfió de ella inmediatamente.

─Ya, ¿y cómo es que conoce usted a mi hijo? ─inquirió, sabiendo que habría sonado algo brusca, aunque la otra mujer simplemente sonrió con comprensión y se sentó junto a ella antes de extender una mano en señal de saludo.

─Mi nombre es Jillian Stokes, soy la madre de Nick ─dijo, y Kristina quiso darse un golpe en la frente mientras soltaba un quejido.

─Le ruego que me disculpe, no fue mi intención... ─contestó apurada, pero se detuvo cuando la otra le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

─No se disculpe. Yo también he estado en su posición más veces de las que me gustaría. Su instinto protector no es algo que se le pueda reprochar.

Kristina bajó la cabeza y apretó aún más fuerte su abrigo al sentir las lágrimas invadir sus ojos una vez más.

─Creo que en este momento todo el mundo disentiría ─apuntó con voz temblorosa, y volvió a mirar a la otra mujer cuando ésta inclinó la cabeza a un lado en forma de pregunta─. Yo... le grité... Nick está dentro, por cierto... enmendando el lío...

Sintió cómo se le escapaba una lágrima y alzó una mano temblorosa hasta su boca para contener cualquier sonido. No quería desmoronarse delante de la madre de Nick; así no se suponía que era como debían conocerse, pero estaba siendo una tarea ardua.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un último intento por mantener la dignidad. Aunque volvió a abrirlos pasado un minuto cuando sintió un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de sus hombros, al cual sucumbió hasta acabar con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte hombro de la otra mujer. Jillian le frotó la espalda en silencio mientras sollozaba, y luego empezó a hablar suavemente, casi de forma nostálgica, como si estuviera recordando algo.

─La primera vez que Nick fue ingresado en un hospital por un accidente de trabajo, fue en Dallas. Por aquel entonces patrullaba la calle. Un día recibí una llamada telefónica y me dijeron que había habido un tiroteo en un colmado y que Nick había sido herido... ─contó, y se detuvo, antes de tomar aire y continuar con voz temblorosa─. Resulta que un chico había estado tratando de impresionar a varios de sus... amigotes, robando una tienda, y Nick era el agente más cercano.

Kristina logró girar la cabeza un poco y ver la mirada apesadumbrada en los ojos de la otra mujer mientras recordaba el suceso. Quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que no era necesario que siguiera, pero Jillian continuó sin darle tiempo a pronunciar palabra.

─Pero el disparo no fue tan grave como podía haber sido... la bala le atravesó el hombro, pero por suerte no le rompió ningún hueso ni alcanzó ningún órgano... Pero incluso cuando el médico me decía todo esto, lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era «Estás hablando de mi pequeño, de mi hijo, del que necesita la _mayor_ protección porque es el que tiene menos suerte». Pero los médicos atienden a cientos de personas cada día, y en algún momento tienen que decidir quién está más grave y quien no, y olvidan que quizá ellos ya hayan visto ese tipo de heridas millones de veces, pero que ésa era la primera vez que le habían disparado a mi pequeño.

Jillian apretó el agarre en los hombros de la otra mujer.

─Cuando por fin me dejaron verlo, le exigí una respuesta sobre qué demonios había estado pensando, entrando ahí, sin refuerzos, y prácticamente le grité que si seguía jugando a hacerse el héroe, que sería yo quien tendría que enterrarlo a él y no al revés. Nick se me quedó mirando en silencio, como siempre ha hecho, aun cuando era un niño, y me dijo con cuantiosa calma que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y que volvería a hacerlo siempre que fuera necesario.

Kristina se estremeció y dejó caer su cabeza aún más. Jillian volvió a acariciarle la espalda, y cuando Kristina volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sólo encontró comprensión en la cálida mirada marrón.

─Quizá digamos cosas estúpidas, a veces... Pero somos madres, y se nos permite. Sólo tenemos que recordar que esos chicos que protegimos y quisimos con tanto ahínco, ahora son adultos y están haciendo algo que les gusta. Y sé que usted, al igual que yo, está muy orgullosa de su hijo ahora mismo, y que sólo está asustada. Y eso está bien, y no deje que nunca nadie le diga lo contrario.

Kristina se mordió el labio inferior, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo contener el sollozo que escapó de su garganta. Jillian simplemente la atrajo más cerca y la meció suavemente, reconfortándola con la experiencia de alguien que ha acunado a varios niños ─y algún que otro adulto─ que han llorado desconsoladamente. Se sentía bien dejarse mimar por una vez.

─K-Kristina... ─dijo después de un rato de forma ahogada─, llámame Kristina.

Jillian sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

Nick deslizó los dedos suavemente por el cabello de Greg mientras contemplaba el rostro magullado. Tenía un ojo hinchado y los oscuros cardenales creaban una paleta de colores en el rostro amado, pero para él seguía siendo la persona más hermosa del mundo, porque estaba _vivo_ cuando fácilmente podría haber muerto. Apretó las mandíbulas en un acto reflejo y se obligó a relajarlas para aliviar la tensión de todo su cuerpo.

─¿Nick...? ─dijo Greg con voz ronca.

El aludido lo miró, pensaba que ya se había dormido, y se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró su mano ilesa.

─Hola, mi amor, ¿ya has acabado de fingir? Porque creo que alguien más necesita la cama ─bromeó débilmente, pero suficiente para que los labios de Greg se curvaran ligeramente en una sonrisa.

─Cinco minutitos más, por favor... ─siguió Greg─. Nick, mi madre... ─Y aunque no acabó la frase, el otro sabía lo que quería decir y le apretó suavemente la mano.

─Está en la sala de espera. Creo que ya se ha calmado un poco. ¿Quieres que la llame?

─Mejor que no, acaba de quedarse dormida.

Nick giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver a su madre cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella y luego volvió a mirar a Greg para verlo igual de sorprendido.

─¿Mamá? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ─preguntó, poniéndose en pie y abrazándola cuando ésta se hubo acercado. Ella le acarició la mejilla después de separarse y luego se dirigió hacia Greg y le acarició con cariño el pelo de la frente, mientras Nick rodeaba la cama para situarse al otro lado.

─¿Señora Stokes? ─inquirió con confusión. Jillian soltó una risilla y ambos, Nick y ella, se sentaron uno a cada lado de la cama.

─¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Jillian? ─demandó ella, y Greg iba a responder encogiéndose de hombros, pero acabó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

─¿Mamá?

Jillian miró a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retomar la caricia en el pelo de Greg.

─Después de recibir un mensaje bastante histérico tuyo... ─habló, y miró a su hijo, quien se ruborizó al recordar dicha llamada a casa─, cogí el primer vuelo que pude. A Bill también le hubiera gustado venir, pero por desgracia, tiene entre manos un juicio bastante difícil. Pero dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera, y que luego llamaría.

─¡Señora Stokes, no debió volar todo el camino hasta aquí! ─exclamó Greg; Nick pronunció algo similar a la vez. Jillian se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

─Estos muchachos tan tontos... ¡Claro que debía! No podría haber dormido sin ver con mis propios ojos cómo estaban dos de mis tres chicos favoritos. Cuando alguien de la familia está herido, siempre iremos corriendo a verlo. Y Greg, cariño, créeme cuando te digo que casi se viene toda la familia Stokes conmigo, pero pensé que habría sido demasiado estrés para ti.

Nick parpadeó al sentir un ardor sospechoso en sus ojos. Miró a su amante y vio cómo sus ojos color avellana se ponían vidriosos, y alargó una mano para acariciarle la mandíbula cuando lo vio temblar. Y volvió a estremecerse cuando Jillian se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la frente.

─Tu madre sólo está preocupada, Greg. Y cuando todo se haya calmado un poco, creo que verás lo orgullosa que está de ti, no sólo por salvarle la vida a un hombre, sino también por haberte convertido en un CSI ─añadió, y miró a su propio hijo, quien sonrió de forma involuntaria al recordar un suceso similar, aunque algo menos nefasto, con una madre también preocupada y un hijo demasiado orgulloso.

─Gracias, mamá ─susurró Nick, y pronto ambos volvieron su atención a Greg, que había cerrado los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Nick se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

─Gracias, Jillian ─repitió Greg de forma temblorosa. La aludida sonrió.

Fin


End file.
